Could We Be More?
by ThaliaJoelle
Summary: Annabeth has had a crush on a certain green eyed boy for 3 years. Her best friend Thalia planned a float/camping trip and invited the whole gang. Will Annabeth finnally tell him how she feels? Or will they stay just friends, forever. Percabeth, and a little bit of Thalico and maybe a tiny bit of Tratie.
1. Crush

**Okay, so this is my first real fanfiction. I actually wrote this because I'm going through a major crush right now and I needed a way to get it out. So what I'm saying is, her decisions will be how I do it in my head. Some how writing about it really helps, and sometimes it's really good. I don't know if anyone will like it, but I hope someone does. It took me a long time to actually figure out how to put my favorite characters in a different setting. I tried really hard though. Please read and review. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything. Rick Riordan owns It all. Minus the plot. **

I was sitting on a thick branch in a large oak tree reading my favorite book for the thirteenth time when my cell phone buzzed, making me jump so bad that I slipped off the branch. I caught the branch below me but dropped my book into the dirt below.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, I dropped to the ground. I gingerly scooped up my book and brushed the dirt off of it, then whipped out my phone to see what was so important that someone had to text me at seven thirty in the morning.

It was my best friend Thalia Grace. Her text read _HEY ANNIE! I'm getting the gang together to go on a float/camping trip. You in? (You better be, or I'm draggin you in a potato sack that Grover uses to carry the fertilizer in)_ That's Thalia for you, always looking out for me.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me as my stomach fluttered nervously. My fingers flew as I typed a reply, which_ of the gang are you inviting, because you know Rachel hates the outdoors. _ Nice save, I told myself.

I pressed send and within a minute her answer popped up on my phone, **Grover**, good, **Juniper**, obviously if Grover is going, **Travis and Connor**, if I find a single spider in my sleeping bag I'm going to kill them, **Katie**, someone to keep them under control, **Nico**, I'm surprised she had the courage to do that (She has a "not so secret" crush on him, we all know he likes her too), **and**…. Oh gods... No, nonononono. **Percy**.

Don't get me wrong, Percy Is awesome. He's my best friend, aside from Thalia of course. It's just… I've had this tiny…. Okay, MAJOR crush on him for three years. Not even Thalia, who I tell everything, knows about my crush on him.

I had to go camping though; camping is one of my favorite things to do. Thalia would know something was up if I turned down the offer. I could make up a story, but she knows me too well to be fooled.

I started walking home from the park; I began typing a reply to Thalia when I heard a guy's voice shout, "Hey, Wisegirl." I turned around and met a pair of sea green eyes.

He jogged over and of course, just as I was about to greet him, I stumbled over a rock in the street. He caught me, making me turn a bright shade of pink.

"Don't you know you're supposed to watch where you step, Wisegirl," He teased as he pulled me back up. I tucked my curly blonde hair be hind my ear and shoved him away playfully.

"Look who's talking, Seaweed brain," I countered. I gave him the nickname when we met.

… …**LINE BREAK….**

Thalia and I had been at the beach when Percy had come running out of the water with a bunch of seaweed on his head. He wasn't looking where he was going, and he plowed right into Thalia and me.

"Hey! Watch... Hey aren't you the new kid," Thalia asked.

Percy looked slightly startled, but recovered quickly. He smiled. His smile looked mischievous, not quite like the Stoll brother's but more like the kind that get in trouble at school for not doing their homework.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, helping us to or feet, "Yeah. My name is Percy. Sorry, I kinda bumped into this big scary girl over there and she said she was going to kill me. So, naturally I ran."

I looked to where he pointed and saw a very angry Clarisse. I laughed, "Oh, don't worry. She won't hurt you too bad. I mean compared to what she's done before."

Apparently he hadn't heard the sarcasm in my voice because he paled a little bit.

"Ever heard of sarcasm, Seaweed brain," I scoffed.

He smiled, "Seaweed brain?"

I gestured to the mass of seaweed on his head.

"Oh."

…**..LINE BREAK….. **

"So, are you going," Percy asked me.

I frowned, "Well duh. You know I love camping!"

He laughed, "Good because it wouldn't be as fun without you." My stomach did a little backflip as he said this.

His sea green eyes sparkled when he laughed. I loved that, I also loved the way he didn't care about his hair. It was always unruly and never brushed. His hair was jet black and kinda long, not like rock band long, but like a surfer dude, I guess is a good way to put it.

"So I guess this is where we split," he said, interrupting my daydream. I waved goodbye and jogged up the steps to my house. I could already hear the twins arguing about some stupid TV show.

I can't wait to get the letter from Harvard. I can't wait to get away from this place, with Percy.

_What? No, Annabeth. Stop It! You guys are just friends. That's all you'll ever be. _I scolded myself, but I couldn't help wonder, could we be more someday?

**Do you like it, Do you hate it? Yes, no? should I keep going? I will take constructive criticism, actually It's appreciated. Please, Review. Thanks! **


	2. Confession

**Thank you so much, everyone! I really truly didn't expect this many people to like it. One chapter, Three days and already I have 10 followers, 4 favorites, and 8 reviews. This is AWESOME! You guys are amazing! Its this that gets me hyped up and wanting to write the next chapter sooner! Once school starts though I'm going to be too busy to update all the time, with basketball, marching band, hunting season, homecoming, getting my drivers license this year, and babysitting. Oh and guitar lessons. Man that's alot. My activities are making me look like a dude, so let me clear that up, I'm a girl. ANYWAY, I'm boring you guys with this so I'll just get on with the story.**

**I own nothing, besides the plot. **

Thalia and I were in her black jeep headed to the mall. We were meeting up with all of our friends to plan out our trip. Thalia had left the cover off letting the wind tangle my curly, honey blonde hair.

I looked over at Thalia her electric blue eyes glued to the road. Her short, spikey black hair waved in the wind.

I turned back and stared out the window, watching the rows of houses and cars flash by as I thought about Percy. I could feel Thalia's eyes on me.

"What," I snapped without turning to look at her.

"Something is bothering you," she said, "What is it? Is there someone I need to beat up? Cause I will and you know it."

I laughed, "No Thals. Now keep your eyes on the road. You're making me nervous."

Thalia put a confused look on her face and started swerving back and forth. "How could you be nervous with me driving," she asked. I gripped the handle on the roof turning my knuckles white.

"Thalia! Thalia, you're gonna get us killed! Please! And to answer your first question again, no," I shouted.

She smirked as she faced the road again and stopped swerving, "Good, cause we need to focus on our trip. I'd hate to delay it by tracking down some jerk and pummeling some sense into him," she paused.

I knew what was coming next, she'd ask what's wrong and keep asking till I'd get annoyed and tell her. _It's time. She should know. I won't keep it from her any longer, _I thought to myself.

"So what IS bothering you," she asked, concerned.

I took a deep breath, "I like Percy," I blurted out.

She scoffed, "Well It's about time you admitted it!"

Now, it was my turn to be confused. I froze. I shook myself out of it, "Wait… What?! You knew? But… How," I shouted.

"Annabeth, do you remember how Percy was dating Rachel last year?"

What I wanted to say was, _how could I forget? I wanted to gut her like a deer! _**(Hunting simile!) **But instead I just nodded.

"Well, every time we saw them together, you'd always have this deadly expression on your face. Like you wanted to rip her head off or something. That's how I figured it out." she explained.

I sat there, staring at her. I moved my mouth but no words came out.

She glanced at me and frowned, "Stop staring at me and close your mouth. You look like a fish," she stated, matter-of-factly.

I snapped my mouth shut and stuck my bottom lip out. I whipped myself back to the front and crossed my arms. "I do not look like a fish," I pouted.

Thalia smiled, "At least then you and Percy would have something in common. You two are nothing alike."

I thought about it. She was right, we are completely different. For one thing I love to read. He'd rather get kicked in the nuts than be forced to read a book. Another thing is that I love school, I actually excel at it.

My parents know this, so they ground me if I get even a B, and it's not like just for a week. They take my phone for a month each B I have, luckily that's only happened once. This is why he calls me Wisegirl. He could care less about school, he's lucky to even get a B.

In fights or projects, he jumps in and just wings it, where as I use careful strategy.

I guess the saying about how opposites attract is true.

Thalia nudged me bringing me back to reality. "Huh," I asked stupidly (what? I can have my moments.).

"You should tell him," she told me.

I gave her a weird look and asked, "Tell who what?"

She rolled her eyes and shouted, "Percy! You need to tell him how you feel!"

I could feel all the blood leave my face. I guess she saw this because she laughed, "Do it when you two are alone. On the river or at the campsite."

My mind went blank. "I… I-I uh. But," I stuttered.

"Look," she interrupted, "You can't just keep this bottled up forever. I mean you can but you will regret it for the rest of your life. You two are perfect for each other."

I finally found my voice and said, "I… I can't, Thalia. I just can't."

Thalia heaved a deep sigh. "Okay. I'll make a deal with you. If you tell him, I will tell Nico… I'll tell Nico how I feel about him. Just… Please, I don't want to see you miserable for the rest of your life," she said begged.

I thought about it. I thought and thought till, before I knew it, we were in the mall parking lot. Thalia found a spot about twenty rows back. Before we got out she grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes.

"So, what's it going to be, Annabeth," she asked, her voice steely.

"Thalia, I don't know," I started.

"I didn't want to do this but, look there he is now. I'll just go tell him for you."

My eyes shot to the entrance of the mall, and sure enough, there he was. He was in a pair of blue jeans and an orange T-shirt.

Thalia got out and started running after him. I unbuckled as fast as I could and sprinted after her. I grabbed her right as she got to the door.

"Fine. Deal," I growled at her. She smiled satisfied. "But you still have to tell Nico," I taunted.

I walked in and left her standing there, staring at me eyes wide, and face pale. I could see the sweat droplets forming on her forehead.

The door closed with a thud. I stood there, seeing if she'd follow me, but she stayed right there, frozen.

I ripped the door back open and questioned, "Hey, Thals. You coming?"

She looked over at me. "Wha-Oh! Oh yeah, I'm coming," she mumbled, as she trudged over to me.

**Will Annabeth wimp out? Will Thalia wimp out? I don't know... Actually I do, partially... maybe... probably... anyway.**

**Hope you guys liked it. sorry if this was too boring I just need to put in something between last chapter and the meeting for their trip. Review! Constructive criticism is appreciated! **


	3. Planning

**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! You guys are great! I hope you will forgive me for not updating sooner. I've been pretty busy. Only 8 more days till The Sea of Monsters to come out! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's not very good, It's more of just a filler. Hopefully this chapter won't make anyone like my story less. Anyway, here it is.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the other characters. All I own is the plot.**

We were half way to the food court, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me but no one was there. I shrugged as I turned back around and came face-to-chest with an orange shirt.

"Holy crap," I shouted as I jumped back in surprise. I looked up to see Percy Jackson laughing hysterically. "You idiot! Don't do that," I yelled, but he just stood there laughing. Crossing my arms, I stood there.

Thalia was trying hard but utterly failing at stifling her giggles, finally she cracked and burst out laughing.

I was getting more and more aggravated as they kept up their laughter. I had had enough so I punched Percy in the gut. He clutched his stomach as he began to calm down; unfortunately he still had that annoyingly cute smile on his face.

"It wasn't that funny," I shot.

He shook his head, "No, but once I looked over at Thalia and... Her face! She's crying," he said, still enjoying himself.

I looked over at Thalia to see her with tears streaming down her face. I stifled my own amusement at this.

I was aware of about twenty pairs of eyes on us. I smiled apologetically at an older employee who was glaring at us with distaste.

I grabbed Thalia's arm and pulled her along, Percy followed closely behind, smirking and shaking his head at us.

"Ow! Hey, Annabeth! Stop it, you're hurting me," she whined. I raised my eyebrow at her as I let go of her arm.

"Fine," I said, "but we need to meet up with the others, before we get kicked out for disturbing what little peace there is here." Thalia and Percy nodded in agreement. Together, we three walked to the food court talking and joking with each other.

We got to the table as I was laughing at something Percy had said. I glanced over at Juniper who was looking at me knowingly, with a small smile on her face. I could feel my face heat up.

Everybody was sitting around two rectangular tables put together.

Percy walked over to where Grover was seated and plopped down in the empty chair beside him, while Thalia and I sat together next to Juniper, who was holding hands with Grover under the table. She nudged me with her shoulder as I took my seat.

The Stoll twins were across the table from us. Beside Travis was Katie arguing with them about something, most likely some prank gone wrong. At the end of the table, Nico was leaned back in his chair, looking bored.

"Okay," Thalia said, slamming her notebook on the table, "Let's get started."

_Where the heck did that come from, _I thought.

Everybody quieted down except for the Travis and Connor. Katie nudged them shutting them up. Thalia nodded at her, thanking her. Katie winked back at her as if to say, no problem.

"So, first off, we need to figure out where to go. Obviously we can't go anywhere around here. It's New York for Zeus's sake, no safe rivers around here," she reasoned. We all grumbled agreements.

I thought back to a story my dad had once told me.

…**.Line Break….**

My dad had taken my mother on a camping trip for his and my mom's first anniversary. They went to a place called Boiling Springs Camp Ground, in Dixon, Missouri.

The camp ground was right by a river. You could rent a raft or a canoe. A bus would take you up river and drop you and your float off at a boat ramp where you would get in and float down to your campsite all day.

He had told me that it was the cleanest river they had ever been in, and with not too many people.

…**Line Break…..**

I knew it would be perfect for us.

Thalia cut into my thoughts as she said, "does anyone know of any good places by a river?"

"I do," I said speaking up, "But we'd have to add 'Road Trip' to the plans."

Everyone looked excited at this, even Nico perked up a bit.

"It's in Dixon, Missouri," I added.

Percy interrupted me saying, "I've been there before. It's a really nice little town, and it has an awesome barbeque place."

"Ok, so does everyone agree on the place," Thalia asked, looking around at all the smiling faces.

She was answered with a chorus of yes's. Connor added a Hell yeah a little late after everyone had quieted. He looked around as his face turned red. We all found this quite amusing.

After that we wrote down who would be bringing what. Percy and Connor would both be driving. Percy would be driving Me, Thalia, Grover, Juniper and Nico in his Moms Suburban. Connor would be driving Travis and Katie in his old Pick-up, to carry everything.

Thalia, Grover and I would provide the tents. Juniper and Katie would be in charge of the food. Travis and Nico would bring the other stuff. We all would pitch in for gas and the raft rentals. We checked the weather on Travis's I-phone. The weather was the best in Missouri, next week. So, we all decided that we would leave a week from today.

Each of us said our goodbye's as we headed off to start packing and shopping for what we would need.

As Thalia and I were walking out of the mall, Percy came running after us.

"Wise girl! Wait up," he said.

Thalia nudged me and said, "I'll meet you in the car." I nodded as she headed off.

"What's up," I asked him.

"Um, I was thinking that. Maybe you want to sit up front with me," he asked nervously, and then quickly added, "to give Thalia and Nico, and Juniper and Grover some time together."

I hid my joy, as my hands started to sweat. "Sure, sounds great," I answered smiling.

A look of relief flooded his face as he said, "Great, well I'll see you next week!"

After he was out of sight, I threw my fists in the air and jumped around laughing with glee. Then I coolly walked over to Thalia's car and hopped in.

"What are you so happy about," she asked.

"Percy, kinda, sorta asked me to sit up front with him on our way to Missouri," I mumbled.

Her eyes got wide, "No way," she said, excited, "Oh my gods! Congrats, Annie!"

My face beamed with delight the whole way home. When I went to bed that night, it took forever to fall asleep. My mind was filled with images of Percy.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me how I did. If you guys have any questions feel free to ask me! I always answer! Thanks!**


	4. The locket

**To make up for this not being the whole group having fun on the road, I went ahead and wrote this. But I promise the next chapter will be them on the road. I hope you guys like it. Please review, I love hearing from you guys. Wow shortest authors note yet.**

**I'm pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan. Unless Rick's a girl.**

_**U omost dun paking?**_ Percy texted. He was terrible at spelling, even by dyslexic standards.

_**Yup, just doing one last check**_, I texted back. Percy and I had been texting each other back and forth for the past four days. I think Thalia was getting suspicious.

I looked over my list one last time. _Check_

Clothes _Check_

Jacket _Check_

Water sandals _Check_

Sun screen _Check_

Bug spray _Check_

Pocket knife _Check_

Perry the platypus pillow pet (don't judge me) _Check_

Deodorant _Check_

Towel _Check_

Swimsuit _Check_

Tennis shoes _Check_

Money/credit card _Check_

Shower stuff _Check_

Book _Check_

Chargers _Check_

Camera _Check_

Anything else? _Check_

I gave a satisfied nod as I zipped the duffle bag with a little difficulty. I slung it over my shoulder and started walking towards the door of my room. I stopped in my doorway and looked around my eyes resting on my blue New York Yankee's cap. I briskly walked over my bed post and grabbed the hat off of it.

As I was going down the stairs I tied my hair into a ponytail and shoved my cap over my head pulling the ponytail through the loop in the hat.

I shouted goodbye as I snatched a water bottle from the fridge. I slammed the door shut and walked over to the table where the tent was laying. As I hefted it on my shoulder alongside my duffle, quick footsteps pounded down the stairs.

"Annabeth," my dad said, out of breath, "I want you to have this, your mother would have, too." He produced a necklace from his pocket and pressed the cool metal locket into my palm. "This was your mother's. I gave it to her on our first trip to Dixon, Missouri. It shouldn't fall off, your mother made sure to buy a strong chain and clasp for it," as he told me this, his eyes glazed over. I knew he was thinking about her.

I heard a car horn honk out front. "That's Percy. I should get going," I said awkwardly. He hadn't been this fatherly to me in a long time, maybe because I look just like my mom.

He gathered me up in a hug, "Be careful. I love you Annabeth," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, daddy," I said softly.

Percy honked three more times, telling me to hurry up. He let go of me, and as I walked out the door I turned around and said, "Thanks dad, I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok, have fun," he said with a smile.

I ran to the back of the navy blue suburban. Percy popped the trunk and I threw mu duffle bag and tent into the back. Slamming the back closed I jogged to the front and hopped in on the passenger side.

"Hey, Wise girl. You ready to go," Percy asked as I buckled my seat belt.

I took one last look at my dad, leaning in the doorway, "Yeah, let's go," I responded.

He backed out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Grover's house, which was only two blocks from my house.

"What you got there," He asked me. I suddenly realized I was still clutching the necklace in my hand. It was a heart shaped locket, with intricate designs on it. I tried to pry it open but it didn't budge.

A little charm was attached to the top of the locket. I looked more closely at it and realized it was an owl, my mom's favorite animal. I smiled as a tear raced down my cheek.

"Hey... Hey you okay? Annabeth, what's wrong," he asked, keeping his eyes on the road but glancing at me every now and then, his face flooded with concern. To tell the truth, I had completely forgotten he was there.

"It's nothing," I managed and I angrily brushed the tear away.

He pulled the car over and put the car in park. Then, he turned towards me.

"I don't want you being depressed this entire week," he said taking my hand. I didn't mind, I was thankful for the comfort. "Come on, Annabeth. I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

I took a deep breath, "My mom," I whispered. I held up the necklace for him to see. "My dad gave this to me right before we left. It was my mom's," I said, my voice wobbly.

"Oh," he said, and after a while he asked the question I hoped he wouldn't bring up. "How'd she die," he asked.

I started tearing up again, as soon as he saw this, he began to apologize franticly. "No. It's alright," I told him. I waited a couple of minutes to calm myself down. I told him the story as I flashed back to that fateful night.

…**..Line Break…..**

It was a car wreck that had killed her. She had been driving home from a business trip. It was night; we still lived in San Francisco, California.

The Doctor had told us it was a drunk driver. He hit her head on. She held on just long enough to say goodbye to us. They said it was remarkable that she lasted as long as she did. The direct hit should have killed her immediately.

My dad and I rushed to the hospital. He ran a few red lights speeding here but he didn't care. As soon as we got there my dad ripped open my door and snatched me up. He carried me as fast as he could to the hospital desk.

"We are here for Athena Chase," my dad told the receptionist. She pointed us in the correct direction and he sprinted to the correct room, still holding me in his arms. We burst through the door to see my mother's body slightly mangled and covered in bandages.

He put me down and rushed to her side grabbing her hand. "Oh, Athena, please. Stay with me please," he whispered.

She caressed his face and said, "It will be alright. I love you Fredrick."

I climbed the bed to see my mom. She looked over at me and smiled, "Annabeth. Always remember that I am so proud of you honey. I love you so, so, so much baby," she cooed.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Are you gonna be all better soon," I asked.

"I have to go sweetheart, your daddy will take good care of you," she told me.

"No, mommy. Please don't go," I cried.

"I love you both very much," she choked out as her face relaxed. Her hand slackened in my father's and she stopped breathing. I was only five years old and I didn't have a mother. My dad and I cried for so long.

…**Line Break…..**

I was grateful when he didn't say anything. He enveloped me in a hug and let me sob into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and made that comforting ssshhhhh sound.

I sobbed for what seemed like forever, and when I finally calmed down he released me and grabbed my shoulders. He studied me and said, "You okay now," he asked.

I nodded as I whipped away the tears. "Thanks, Percy," I said with a small smile. He smiled back as he started the car.

Half an hour later everyone was in the car with us and we were all talking and laughing like nothing had happened. We stopped in front of the Stoll's driveway. When they were ready we were on our way to Dixon, with Connor following us in his white pickup truck.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	5. AN

**This is an authors note.**

**I'm really sorry i havent been updating. I'v had band, homework, lessons, babysitting, ect. I will try to update when I can. I just wanted you to know I'm not giving up on it. Again Im really sorry im so busy. **

**You guys are awesome! **


End file.
